


Being Crazy (About You)

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Fight, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Prompt: Mike and Will argue about something and Will gets very upset about it which makes Mike feel bad





	Being Crazy (About You)

Will and Mike didn’t fight often, they both had amicable personalities that blended well when together– that was half the reason they were together in the first place. Will was soft spoken and honest and Mike was understanding and patient. Mike though, at his worst, was  _very_ stubborn. He didn’t mean to be. Will was just wrong sometimes. And Mike just  _had_ to make sure Will knew that. More often than not, Will would just shrug it off and let Mike cool down and realize he was being an ass. Sometimes though, Mike took one too many steps and went straight over the edge. **  
**

Friday night, while they were supposed to be watching a movie-- and Jonathan had gotten to “babysit” them while he was in the other room working on his portfolio-- Mike took a running start and jumped off the edge entirely

“I’m right. Face it, we’ve watched this movie before!” Will argued, somehow knowing the plot to a film Mike kept pretending he didn’t know. “I’m right! Face it!”

“How are you right? You’ve been out of your goddamn mind for a good portion of the past year, Will!” Mike intended for it to be funny, laughing and fully standing from the couch and waving his hands out at the house; it had seen better days. The wall still hadn’t been spackled properly from when his mother made a hole in it. There were still drawings taped to the floor. There were still hanging lights. “Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

“What is  _that_ supposed to mean?” Will asked, pushing himself to his feet. When he stood, he wasn’t nearly as tall as Mike. Typically, his mother told him to hold his head high to have confidence, but in that instance having to look up made him feel even smaller. “I’m not crazy, Mike.”

“Well, not now.” He muttered, already trying to backpedal, realizing what he had said. Will wasn’t as ready as everyone else to joke about his past year of terror.

“What happened to crazy  _together_ , huh?” Will argued, throwing his hands up. “Don’t tell me you were just pitying me.”

“No, Will come on. I just–”

“Go on. What? You’ll believe El but not me?” Will cried, his voice shaking against his better ability to fight it. His lip quivered and he knew there was no point in even trying to stay tough. “You’ll believe a science experiment but not  _me_.” The word “best friend” hung on Will’s lips, but they were beyond that he thought. At least he wanted to think.

“Now hold on!” Mike said, waving his hands out. “She knew you from a photo. She was going to find you. You… You weren’t you. That’s different.”

“HOW?” Will yelled. He could already hear Jonathan emerging from his room, bursting his door open at the sound of their voices. “I was there the whole time!”

“SO WAS I!” Mike nearly screamed in Will’s face.

“Get out.” Will was practically whimpering by then. Jonathan was yelling over the both of them to ask what in God’s name they were trying to kill each other over, but Will spoke quietly to Mike, pointing at the door. “Get out.”

“Will, wait.” Mike said, stepping closer but earning a shove back from Jonathan. “Will, I’m sorry. I just– I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to say it.”

“But it was the first thing you thought of.” Will said, pointing at Mike across Jonathan’s dividing arm. He was trying to usher Mike out the door, but Will still had more to say. Tears and all. “Why.”

“Because I still think about it, okay? All the time. I worry when you’re late to school, you forget to hand in homework, when you ran into me in gym last week because you just were so lost in thought you didn’t see me. That stuff worries me.” Mike admitted, trying to push past Jonathan’s arm. “I don’t want to go crazy together unless it’s me being crazy  _about_ you.”

“You still think I’m out of it.” Will said, still feeling the wound seeping in his chest.

“No, Will, come on. I just– how could you know this move–”

“ _Wait_.” Jonathan asked, standing between them. “You think he’s possessed because he remembers a plot to a movie you don’t? You think greater powers beyond our world give a fuck about… about  _Sixteen Candles_?” He stared between the two of them. “Guys. Come on.”

Mike parted his lips to argue, or maybe to apologize, but he clamped them shut and stared at his shoes. Jonathan lowered his arms and shook his head, muttering to Will to come get him if he needed before leaving the two of them again. In the background, a couple was kissing over lit candles stuck in a cake. Will stared at the couple, stepping closer to the screen and watching them leaning into one another, their hands resting in their laps but bodies nearly touching. Their dialogue was lost on his ears, but they were still speaking to him. The screen froze and the credits began to roll up the screen.

“Wait.” Will said, the names foreign to him. “You’re right… I-I’ve never seen this.”

“Oh my god, that doesn’t even matter.” Mike sighed, rushing up to hug Will. His hands grabbed the side of Will’s face and held it against his chest. Will was startled but didn’t pull back, his hands resting by his sides like he saw in the movie. “None of it matters. I’m sorry I got so angry, I just.. I’m really happy you’re back, Will. That you’re back. Our Will… M-My Will.”

“Your Will?” He echoed, his head still resting against Mike’s chest. “I never agreed to that.”

“Well, how about I’m asking now.” Mike rested his chin on Will’s head and sighed, his hands gently ran up and down Will’s back, soothing the shaking sobs that had threatened him earlier.

“I’ll consider it.” Will muttered, humming in faux consideration. “Gotta check with the Demogorgon first.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/167504051840/prompt-mike-and-will-argue-about-something-and)


End file.
